Proibida Pra Mim
by Babi Prince
Summary: Songfic. Gui Weasley tinha muito trabalho a fazer e talvez tivesse enlouquecido com tantas responsabilidades se não aparecesse uma mulher em sua vida.


Proibida Pra Mim
    Songfic de Bárbara Prince.
    Base na música Proibida Pra Mim do Charlie Brown Jr.
    
    
     Era mais um dia normal no trabalho de Gui. Viera trabalhar em Gringotes na Inglaterra havia uma semana e estava cheio de responsabilidades participando da Ordem da Fênix.
    Ele estava levando uma pilha de pergaminhos para o escritório quando parou de súbito e sentiu uma vontade besta de olhar para a moça com uma linda cabeleira loira que acabara de entrar no corredor.
    - Per favorr... Procurro Gui Ueaslet...
    - Gui Weasley... Prazer! – disse Gui esticando a mão para ela e deixando cair uns dois pergaminhos.
    - Sou Fleur Delacour... Devem terr avisado que eu virria...
    Sim, haviam avisado Gui que ele iria dar aulas de inglês para uma nova funcionária, francesa... Mas não imaginava que seria uma garota daquelas...
    - Ah, sim... Primeira aula segunda-feira, não?
    - Oui... Vou indo, só querria verr quem serria meu prrofessor.
    E deixou Gui abobado, acenando, enquanto saía pelo corredor. Ao chegar à porta de seu escritório, Fleur gritou:
    - À prropósit, gostei de seu cabelô!
    
    
    Ela achou meu cabelo engraçado.
    Proibida pra mim, NO WAY!
    Disse que não podia ficar,
    mas levou a sério o que eu falei.
    Eu vou fazer de tudo o que eu puder,
    Eu vou roubar essa mulher pra mim!
    Eu posso te ligar a qualquer hora,
    mas eu nem sei seu nome!
    
    
     Isso acontecera à um mês. Agora Gui e Fleur estavam em mais uma aula de inglês, no escritório dele. Apenas conversavam, aparentemente esquecidos dos exercícios. Era a última aula antes de os dois tirarem férias e ela já tinha aprendido bastante.
    - Então você trabalhava no Egito, Weasley? – ela finalmente aprendera o sobrenome dele.
    - Trabalhava sim... Fui transferido para cá há pouco tempo. E por favor, me chame de Gui! – ele já cansara de pedir isso à ela.
    - Ah, perdón.
    Gui pensou em dizer a ela que o correto era "perdão". Mas afinal, quem se importava com isso? Nesse momento, Gui se sentia apaixonado por Fleur e sabia não ser efeito dos cabelos de veela dela, já não o afetavam mais.
    Agora o que ele sentia era mais verdadeiro, gostava de tudo nela, queria te-la para ele.
    Já eram seis da tarde, deviam voltar às suas casas.
    - Tchau, Fleur, boas férias!
    - Adeus, Gui... Me escreva!
    - Vou escrever... Ei, espere! – ela parou à porta do escritório – Você não me deu seu endereço!
    - Sim, perdón...
    
    
    
    Se não eu, quem vai fazer você feliz?
    Se não eu, quem vai fazer você feliz?
    Yehea!
    
    
     Gui e Fleur estavam sob uma árvore frondosa em um campo florido.
    - Isso é lindo, Gui, como você...
    - Você merece muito mais!
    - Ah, Gui... Você é maravilhoso!
    E ela foi aproximando seu rosto do dele, ele passou as mãos por sua cintura, fechou os olhos e...
    Acordou.
    Olhou no relógio: eram cinco e meia da manhã. Podia ouvir seu pai roncando no quarto ao lado. _"Como é que a mamãe consegue dormir?"_ perguntou-se levantando.
    Como queria que aquele sonho fosse realidade, queria Fleur ao lado dele, queria beija-la! Foi até a sua escrivaninha e lembrou-se que ela dissera para escrever. Talvez não estivesse falando sério. Mas se não estivesse ele iria descobrir.
    Passou quase uma hora para escrever uma carta de cinco linhas convidando-a para jantar. Na verdade queria escrever muito mais. Queria dizer a ela o quanto ela era linda, amável, gentil... O quanto a amava.
    Foi até a cozinha no porão, em silêncio para não acordar a Sra.Black. Errol estava lá, descansando em um poleiro à um canto. Não sabia se a coruja conseguiria entregar a carta. Era nessas horas que sentia falta de Percy e de sua coruja... Pensando bem, só nessas horas mesmo!
    
    
    
    Eu me flagrei pensando em você
    e em tudo o que eu queria te dizer.
    E numa noite especialmente boa
    não há nada mais que a gente possa fazer.
    
    
     Eram oito horas em ponto quando Fleur chegou ao Hipogrifo Verde, novo restaurante em Hogsmeade. Estava linda, com vestes vermelhas e brincos dourados.
    Conversaram tranqüilamente enquanto Gui tentava se encorajar a dizer o que queria dizer.
    - Fleur, eu te convidei para te contar uma coisa...
    - Sim, estou ouvindo.
    Gui sorriu por dentro, olhando seu copo de cerveja amanteigada. Era tão gostoso ouvir Fleur dizendo "sim"... E pensar que fora ele quem a ensinara essa e muitas outras palavras.
    
    
    
    Eu vou fazer de tudo o que eu puder,
    eu vou roubar essa mulher pra mim!
    Eu posso te ligar a qualquer hora,
    mas eu nem sei seu nome!
    
    
     - Eu te amo, Fleur.
    Fleur parou com o garfo à caminho da boca e olhou-o, com um brilho diferente nos olhos.
    - Gui, eu... Eu não sei o que dizer porque...
    - Você ama outra pessoa? – perguntou ele com um nó na garganta.
    
    
    
    Se não eu, quem vai fazer você feliz?
    Se não eu, quem vai fazer você feliz?
    
    
     - Não, não! Eu também te amo, Gui, mas tenho medo. Você sabe, eu sou diferente das outras garotas e você poderia... Se enganar.
    Agora Gui sorriu abertamente e segurou a mão de Fleur, que ficou muito vermelha.
    - E você acha que eu já não pensei nisso, Fleur? Pode ser que outros garotos fiquem hipnotizados quando te vêem, quando aconteceu comigo quando nos conhecemos. Mas eu te conheci melhor e descobri que gosto do que você é e não do que aparenta.
    Agora Fleur também sorria. Talvez não conhecesse a palavra "aparenta", mas entendeu o que ele quis dizer.
    Eles se beijaram sobre a mesa do restaurante, ignorando os olhares furtivos lançados pela garçonete.
    


End file.
